House That Built Me
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabriella Montez left home to chase her dreams. Her dreams came true. A couple years later she decided to take a journey of self descovery. She makes a trip back to the house that started it all. She finds more than what she was actually looking for.
1. Superstar

**House That Built Me**

* * *

**January 22, 2012- Los Angeles, California**

"Miss Montez, We need you on stage in 5." The stage director, Cindy yelled from behind the door with two loud knocks that caused me to jump.

I didn't answer. I looked into the mirror and stared at the person looking back at me. I had no idea who the person in the mirror was. I remember who she used to be. Little 20 year old girl who moved to Tennessee to follow her dreams. Her parents sold the house that her father built so they could move together. A piece of her heart broke that day. She would never be able to step foot in the house she was raised in located in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

All I saw was a lost 28 year old woman who was covered in makeup and a pretty dress. I sighed and took one last look at myself before putting my ear pieces in. I opened the door and was greeted by my body guard Chad. "Hey Gabriella, you look beautiful." He held his arm out.

"Thank you Chad. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Gabi? It took you 2 years to call me Gabriella." I giggled quietly. "I have butterflies."

"You say that every time you go on stage, Gabi." Chad chuckled as we met up with my band.

I kissed Chad's cheek. "Thank you." I waved over my band. "Come here guys." We all huddled up into a circle. "Thank you guys for touring with me around the world and back. You guys are so awesome and I love you guys so much. I think I'm going to cry." I felt the tears brimming in my eyes. "Seriously, I would be no where without you guys. Thank you for going on this crazy ride with me. Let's kick some ass tonight alright?"

We all hollered and they enclosed me in a big group hug. "Miss Montez, now!" Cindy yelled.

"Alright guys you know the set list, let's head out." My band went out and they started playing as the curtains rose. I heard the screams of my fans echoing throughout the building. I bit my lip and looked over at Chad who gave me a thumbs up. The lights went dark again as I walked on stage. I started singing and the lights went on. I looked out into the dark crowd of thousands of people, feeling pumped up again.

* * *

**June 4, 2012- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

I sat in the back of my tour bus for four days now. I hate airplanes, I only use them when necessary. Chad, my body guard, Taylor, My Manager, and Sharpay, My publicist/Stylist came with me. Sharpay, Taylor and I have been best friends for five years now. Chad has only been my body guard for two years, my last one Charlie, was creepy as hell. I decided to go to Albuquerque at the spur of the moment. Chad had to go with me because I pay him to. Taylor went because she is hopelessly in love with my body guard, but he just doesn't know it yet. Sharpay would be bored with us gone so she decided to tag along.

Sharpay groaned as she sat on the bed in the back of the bus. "Are we there yet?" She yelled.

"We should be almost to the hotel." I said, looking at the window. My childhood came rushing back to me. I sighed and sat back down. "It's crazy, I haven't been here in 8 years!" I was kind of excited. I looked over at Taylor who was playing on her iPad. "What is on the agenda for the week?"

"Tomorrow we are going to relax. Wednesday we have a mini concert and a meet and greet at your old high school. Thursday, we are going up to Santa Fe to do a meet and greet at the mall. Friday and Saturday we are free. We are leaving first thing on Sunday morning." Taylor announced. "Is that alright Gabi?"

I nodded. "That's fine. We're going to check in then go to the station right?"

"Correct. Do you have what you're going to wear?" Taylor asked me. "Shar?"

"Yeah, yeah, she has all of her planned day's outfitted and accessorized." Sharpay said. I looked back at her and she was rolling on her back, holding her phone above her face. The phone slipped out of her hand and it hit her in the face. "Ow!" She threw her phone and rubbed her face.

I laughed at her. "Shar…" She turned to look at me and she glared at me.

The bus stopped and Sharpay shot up and ran to the front of the bus. The driver opened the door and Sharpay ran out and threw her hands up. "Thank god!" I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the bus. Chad got a luggage carrier and started piling suitcases on.

"Chad come with me to check in." I said as I walked to the door. He walked behind me as we walked in the doors. "Three rooms, for Gabriella Montez." I lifted up my sunglasses and put my purse on the counter.

The lady took a double take at me before she smiled. "We're going to need your credit card." I handed it to her. I looked at Chad who was looking around the lobby. I looked back at the lady. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I put it back in my wallet.

"You have two rooms with one queen and one room with two queens, correct?" The lady asked. I nodded. "Alright, here you go. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." I said once again, taking the keys from the lady. By then Sharpay and Taylor rolled in the luggage. I walked over to the elevator. "I hope we have joining rooms." We piled in the elevator with all the luggage.

"The driver took care of the bus, he's parking it out back and locking it up." Taylor said, moving her bangs out of her face. "Do you have his key?"

"Honey, I have 3 keys to three rooms and I don't know which one is which." I said with a giggle. We got to the 5th floor and I ran down the hallway to find my room. I loved staying in hotels. Each one was so different but it was never home. "I found them!" I yelled. I opened one door and walked in. I saw the joining door and opened it. I walked back out. "This one is a single." I walked over to the next room and opened the door. "This one is the double! It joins." I went to the next room. "This one is another single."

"Alright." Taylor said taking control. "Driver, God what's his name? Arthur. Arthur gets the single room. He is free when we are. Chad gets the other single and us girls get the double. Got it?" Taylor looked at me.

I nodded. "That's fine. Here's they keys." I handed her the keys but took one for the double room. I opened it and kept it open. Chad put my luggage in my room. "Thank you Chad." I walked over to the bed and laid on it.

"No problem Gabi." He said smiling at me. "I'll be right next door. Don't forget."

I nodded and unzipped my suitcase. Sharpay came in and put her stuff down. "Gabs you going to shower first?"

"You can go it's fine." I smiled. I left my suitcase and walked to the window. I sat down on the chair and pulled my knees up to my chest. I looked out across the city.

* * *

**January 22, 2012- Los Angeles, California.**

I stepped off stage and Chad gave me a hug. "Great job Gabi! Great Show." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Chad. Walk me back to my dressing room, I have to get changed for my meet and greet." He nodded and escorted me to my dressing room.

He stood outside and I walked in. I walked over to my hanger and looked through my wardrobe. "Oh my god. It's Gabriella Montez. I'm your biggest fan!" I turned around quickly to see a girl standing in my dressing room.

I screamed and put my hand over my chest. "How'd you get in here?" I asked.

Chad came in and threw the girl over his shoulder and took her out. I closed the door and locked it. I let out the breath I was holding. I stood against the door and waited for my heart rate to go back to normal. I looked around the room to make sure nobody else is in there. I changed quickly, feeling unsafe.

A knock came from the door. "Gabi, are you alright?" I walked over to the door and opened the door for Chad. "You okay?" Chad asked again.

I nodded. "I'm just shaken up. I don't know why people would be cool with you if you snuck in their room and scared the shit out of them."

Chad chuckled. "Are you ready for the meet and greet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I put my hand on his arm and we walked out of the dressing room. We walked into room and all I heard was screaming. I smiled and waved at everybody who was in the room. I sat down and waved the first girl over.

"Gabriella Montez, I'm your biggest fan. Can I have an autograph?" The girl smiled at me.

"Sure, What's your name?" I asked as she handed me her autograph book.

"Nicole. You are the first one to sign my book. I've been to TONS of concerts but you are the only one I've stuck around to meet." She said, holding her hands together.

"Where are you from Nicole?" I asked her, smiling. I started writing.

"From Palm Springs. We drove all the way out here to see you. I got tickets for my birthday." Nicole explained.

I finished my signature. "Thank you for coming all the way from Palm Springs just to see me. You're so awesome." I smiled at her. "It was so nice to meet you Nicole"

"You too. Thank you so much." I handed her the book back. She smiled before she walked away.

The next girl came up. "Hi." She said shyly. "I was planning on all the things I wanted to say to you but I just blanked right now." She giggled nervously. "I'm Jenna."

I smiled at her. "No need to be nervous. I'm just a girl like you. I think I'm more nervous to meet you and everybody here." I told her with a giggle. "It's great to meet you Jenna. Where are you from?"

"San Diego." She said quietly. "I heard you were from Tennessee."

"I'm originally from Albuquerque. I moved to Tennessee after high school." I signed a picture of myself and handed it to her.

"To Jenna, You are beautiful and amazing. Stay confident, you have nothing to be afraid of. Love Gabriella." She read then let out a sob. "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. Thank you Gabriella. Really."

"Aw." I got up and gave her a hug. "No problem. Don't forget what I said alright?"

"I won't, thank you." She said before smiling at me and walking away.

"Hi! Oh my gosh you are so pretty." The next girl said. "I wish I was as pretty as you. I've always wanted curly hair like yours but I got straight hair and blonde hair." She said sighing.

I giggled. "I like your hair, its gorgeous. No spit ends or anything. I'm super jealous. Mine gets tangled all the time. My stylist hates it sometimes. She threatened to chop it off once." I told the girl. I signed a picture and handed it to her. "Thank you so much for coming."

"No, thank you." She said with a smile before walking way.

Half way into it my hand started cramping up. I squeezed my fingers and cracked my knuckles. I let out a yawn and waved the next girl over. I've been up since like 6 in the morning for rehearsals. I was exhausted. I was so glad this was my last day on the road. "I'm sorry." I said giggling. "What's your name?"

"I'm Carly." The girl said who stood in front of me. "You must be exhausted."

I nodded. "I am, I've been up since 6 in the morning. It's been a crazy day. Did you enjoy the concert?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I loved it. It must suck being out on the road. Not sleeping in your own bed. I couldn't imagine." Carly said, sighing.

"It does get hard sometimes but when I meet all of you amazing fans it makes everything so worth it. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys." I said honestly. "I do miss home though. Sometimes I look at myself before the show. I still feel like an eighteen year old just singing in shows in high school and in the shower. Not a twenty eight year old. Filling up venues with thousands of screaming fans singing back to me." I smiled. "It's a crazy ride."

She smiled at me. "Thank you for letting me meet you. You are truly an inspiration."

"Here you go Carly. Thank you for coming to meet me." I handed the picture to her and smiled.

We finished up and we walked back to my dressing room to get my things. Chad escorted me down to the car. "You tired?" He asked.

"I was about to fall asleep in the middle of the meet and greet." I said giggled. "I have carpal tunnel in my hand. Seriously." I held it up. "I don't think I can move it." Chad chuckled and we got back to the hotel.

* * *

**June 6, 2012- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

We've been in Albuquerque for two days now. Today we were going to East High, my old High school. I was going to give them a little concert then walk around and see some of my old teachers. I was standing back stage of East High's theatre. I've been back here so many times. Literally nothing has changed about it. I still knew where everything was, even after 10 years.

"Please welcome Gabriella Montez." Principal Matsui said. I couldn't believe he was still there.

I walked out and everybody started screaming. I walked into the middle of the stage and sat on the stool in front of the microphone. "Hey wildcats." I said. Everybody cheered. I giggled. "It's been 10 years since I've been here and it hasn't changed trust me. Thank you guys for letting me come back." I giggled again. "I just want to let you guys know. No matter how much you want to get out of here, a piece of you will always be here. I know a piece of me will forever be in Albuquerque."

I stood up and somebody took my stool. I went through my mini set and I got my stool back. "Again, you guys are so awesome wildcats. Thank you for letting me come back and relive my glory days of high school." I waved at someone who was waving to me. "What team?"

"WILDCATS!" They shouted back at me.

"I missed that, thank you guys. I'll be walking the halls so feel free to come talk to me." I waved to the crowd and blew them kisses. "Thank you Wildcats."

I walked off stage and over to Chad. "Here's your lunch." He handed me a bag of food.

"Thank you Chad I am starving." I smiled at him and we ate. I waited a little longer before I started walking the halls. I walked into Ms. Darbus' drama class. "Hey Ms. Darbus" I said smiling.

"Gabriella Montez!" She walked over to me, giving me a big hug. "One of my favorite students, welcome back."

"Thanks Ms. Darbus." I smiled at her. "So this is your advanced drama class huh?" I asked looking at the student who just looked back at me deer-eyed. "Who wants to play bang?" I smiled as the whole class shot up. "Is that alright ms. Darbus?"

"That's fine. Come on circle up." They did as they were told.

Bang was a fun drama game where we all stand in a circle. When a name was called a person had to drop and the people on either sides had to shoot the other one. The person who gets shot is out. It was one of my favorites. "What's your name?" I asked the girl who stood next to me.

"Megan C." She said smiling. "It's nice to meet you Gabriella."

I smiled back at her. "It's nice to meet you too Megan C." I winked then turned to the boy next to me. "What's your name?"

"Gary." He said. "You're so hot." He said looking at me, then scanned me up and down.

I started laughing. "Oh, Gary.." This was awkward. Ms. Darbus walked around the circle. She started calling out names. Gary… Megan C… Gary… Megan C. I repeated to myself.

"Gary." Ms. Darbus said.

I pointed my finger gun at the girl. "BANG!" I shouted. I won. Score.

Ms. Darbus called names again and the circle got smaller. "Gabriella." I dropped down. Megan C. lost.

"I'm Caleb." The new boy next to me said.

"Caleb got it." I nodded.

Ms. Darbus called Caleb and I lost. I giggled and walked to a chair and sat down. "Hi Gabriella. I can't believe you went to school here, it's crazy." A girl said next to me.

"Believe it. I was in Twinkle Towne… Grease… The famous Twelfth Night that flopped." I said smirking.

The girl winced. "Darbus hates when people bring that up."

I giggled. "Same old Darbus, What's your name?"

"I'm Beth." She said with a smile. "My older sister went to school with you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Kelsi Neilson."

"No way!" I said smiling. "You're Beth? I remember when you were like 6. I went to your house for a project. I was like your new best friend."

She smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you were so cute. How crazy." I smiled at her. "Tell your sister I said hi." I got up. "I've got to go Ms. Darbus, thank you for letting me interrupt your class."

"Anytime Gabriella. Thank you for stopping by." She smiled and waved as I walked out of her classroom.

* * *

**January 26, 2012- Nashville, Tennessee**

I walked into my house and dropped my bags. I sighed. It still smelled like paint. I moved in here a month before I went on tour. Since then I've been painting and I finally made it how I wanted the night before we left to kick off tour here in Nashville. It's been a long year but its nice to be back here, to my new house. I had a month here before I had to fly to LA for an award show. Then it was time for a vacation.

I've had about 3 serious boyfriends since I've moved out here. I broke up with the last one because he couldn't handle my changing lifestyle. He didn't want to be in the spot light but I understood that. It's been years since I've been on a date, let alone be intimate with a man. It was hard to say I was lonely when I was always surrounded by people. But something was missing. I missed having someone there, sharing a bed, stealing kisses and what not.

I was living my dream, I have to compromise something.

A knock on the door disrupted my thoughts. I was in my house for 10 minutes, somebody comes knocking on my door. I let out an annoyed sigh. I opened the door. "Gabi!" My mom wrapped her arms around me. "How's my baby? Why does it still smell like paint? Did you plug in those air fresheners I told you to?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "With all the time I have. I just got here 10 minutes ago mom." I closed the door behind me. "I took five steps in my house and spaced out."

"I don't know why you bought this big house." Mom said, looking around. Apparently a two bedroom house was big, I rolled my eyes in thought. "You keep rolling your eyes like that, they're going to roll right out of your head."

I giggled quietly. "I missed you mom." I wrapped my arms back around her.

"I missed you too baby. You look skinny and tired. Living like a true superstar." She said. "I'm going to go grocery shopping for you, you need to make me a list."

"Aye, mom. You know what I like." I said, making my way to my couch. I plopped down on it. "You've known me for 28 years, I haven't changed that much."

"You're still the same smart ass you were when you were 18." She said, smirking at me. "But I love you all the same. Do you need anything else while I'm out?"

"A boyfriend would be nice." I joked.

She broke out into a big smile. "I can make that happen." She started to the door.

"Mom I was kidding!" I yelled after her. She closed the door behind her. I groaned to my self knowing what monster I had unleashed in my mother.


	2. Home

_"I know they say you can't go home again,_  
_I just had to come back one last time._  
_Ma'am, i know, you don't know me from Adam._  
_But these hand prints on the front steps are mine._

_Up those stairs, in that little back bedroom_  
_Is where i did my homework and i learned to play guitar._  
_And i bet you didn't know, under that live oak_  
_My favorite dog is buried in the yard."_

* * *

**March 1, 2004- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

I walked through my house, memories popping up left and right. I ended in my room. I had a balcony that I loved. A big tree that hung next to it. I opened the balcony doors and stood in the middle of the balcony. I was going to miss Albuquerque. I was going to miss my house. I felt the tears run down my cheek. I wiped them and walked out of my room.

"Gabi, time to go, come on." Mom called from down stairs.

We just finished cleaning up the house. We were on our way to drop off the keys then go to the airport. I walked down the stairs slowly and walked across the lawn to the tree in the front yard. I kneeled down. "I'm going to miss you buddy, Watch over the house for me." I spoke to the wind.

Our dog, buddy, passed away when I was 15. I grew up with buddy. He was my best friend. He was the most perfect dog. When he died it tore my heart in half, we couldn't get another one after him. We buried him beneath the tree in the front yard. It was his favorite spot to lay when it got hot. It was a nice shady spot.

I heard my name being called by my dad this time. I walked over to the rental car we borrowed for today. I sighed as I got in, buckling my seatbelt. "I can't believe were leaving home." I said quietly.

"Me either baby." Mom said sighing. "I love this house so much."

"Me too mommy." I sighed looking at it before dad started to drive away. My eyes filled up with tears as I watched it disappear in the back window.

* * *

_"I thought if i could touch this place, or feel it._  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing._  
_Out here it's like i'm someone else,_  
_I thought that maybe i could find myself._

_If i could just come in i swear i'll leave._  
_Won't take nothing but a memory, _  
_From the house that built me."_

* * *

**June 8, 2012- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"I'm going to go somewhere today. I'll let you know when I'll be back." I said grabbing my sunglasses and my purse.

"I'm going with you Gabi." Chad said getting up.

I shook my head. "You don't have to Chad, really. I'm just stopping by my old house."

"Well I'm not going to let you go alone Gabi, what if you get hurt? I'll never forgive myself." Chad said, pulling on his shoes.

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm driving." I said picking up the keys to the rental car. Chad met up with me at the door and we walked out of the building together. We got in the car and I started driving. "So Chad… I want to ask you something as a friend, not an employer. I hope you don't find this inappropriate but, I wanted to know if you liked Taylor. As more than a friend."

Chad chuckled from next to me. "It's that obvious huh?" He said with a smile. "I like her, I really do."

A smile broke out on my face. "I think you should ask her out. Take her out tonight. I'm just staying in, I promise." I said, glancing at him.

"I don't know Gabi." He said wearily. "I don't know if she likes me like that…"

"Trust me Chad, she will definitely say yes to the date as long as you tell her how you feel." I told him. "I've known Taylor for a long time. You just have to be totally up front and honest with her." I turned down my old neighborhood. I pulled up in front of my old house. My home. "This is it." I said quietly.

"It's beautiful Gabi." Chad said, looking out the window.

I nodded. "My dad built this house with my uncle and my grandpa. It is perfection… Do you think whoever lives here will let me go inside?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to go see." I looked back at him skeptically. "I'll wait in the car, you go."

I smiled at him and cut the engine. I got out of the car and slowly walked across the lawn. I walked up to the door. I rang the doorbell and looked around the small porch. I put my sunglasses on the top of my head and looked around.

"Uh, Hello? How can I help you?" A voice asked. I was so distracted I didn't even hear the door opening. I looked at the man standing in the doorway. He was gorgeous. His blue eyes sparkled. His brown hair perfectly quaffed to the side. The stubble on his chin was even attractive and I was not a big fan of facial hair. "Hello?" He asked again.

I let out a nervous giggle. "I'm so sorry. I know you don't know me, but I'm Gabriella Montez." I said, looking up at the man.

He opened his mouth. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere." He said with a smile. "What can I help you with Gabriella Montez?"

"I was wondering if I could take a look around." The man looked at me confused. I giggled nervously again. "My father, grandfather, and uncle built this house. I lived here for 18 years. They finished it when I was two years old. We moved eight years ago." I explained to him. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

He smiled at me. "Of course you can come in and take a look around." He opened the door wider. "I'd like to know more about it if you don't mind."

I smiled at him. "No, not at all Mister…" I didn't know his name.

"I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." He said smiling at me. "But call me Troy."

I smiled. "Alright Troy. Where to start?" I looked around. "The door is different. The original was this tacky, tacky red color with an oval glass window on the top. I know what your thinking… Who puts an Oval window in a door, right? It was different that is why my mom loved it."

He smiled sheepishly. "I removed that door when I bought the house four years ago." I smiled at him. "You can have it if you want?"

I giggled. "I just might take you up on that offer." I led him to the kitchen. "All these are new, I assume you put them in?" He nodded. "It looks better than tacky 90's cabinetry." He chuckled. I looked out the sliding glass door. "May I?"

"Go ahead." I opened the door and walked outside. "My tree is still here." I said astonished. I wrapped my arms around it.

Troy laughed. "Are you really hugging a tree?"

I nodded. "come here Troy, let me show you something." I waved him over. He stood next to me. I pointed to a GM carved in the tree. "GM Gabriella Montez, I did that when I was 13. We thought we were going to lose the house because we had no money, but we kept it." I said quietly.

"I have never noticed that the four years I lived here." He said looking at it closer. "Hmmph."

"Me and my tree had a lot of good times." I patted it. I walked back inside. "The balcony room was my room. Even when I was little enough that I couldn't reach the knobs on the doors."

"You can go up there and look Gabriella." Troy said looking at me with a smile. "But my son is sleeping in the room next to it."

I smiled at Troy. "You have a son?"

He nodded. "His name is Carter, He is five years old."

"You married?" I asked him. He shook his head. I closed my mouth as we walked up the stairs. My eyes started to tear up as I walked up to the door. "My room." I whispered quietly. I opened the door and we walked inside my room. "I love what you did with this."

"It's my parents when they come over. They love the balcony." Troy explained to me.

"The balcony was my favorite part of this room too." I said quietly walking out towards the balcony. I opened the doors and walked out to the middle. I took a deep breath. "I snuck out so many times, using the tree. I bet I could still make my way down." I turned to him and smiled.

"I would like to see that." Troy said, chuckling. I proceeded to throw my leg over and hold onto the tree. I climbed down the tree flawlessly and looked up at him. "I'll be more impressed if you could climb back up." He said, smirking.

I climbed back up the tree and got back on the balcony. "So easy. Even for an old lady like me."

Troy chuckled. "If you are an old lady than I must be ancient. You defy aging. You look like you did four years ago."

I giggled. "Says the guy who didn't even recognize me."

He smiled at me. "Well you are much more beautiful in person, without all the make up and lights and dresses." I blushed lightly as I walked back inside. I walked into the closet and leaned down. I knocked on the wood floor.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked me. I scooted over so he could see.

"This is my favorite hiding place. My Grandpa made it for me when they were building this room. He told me about it when I turned 11." I found the loose piece and lifted it up. I reached in and picked up a piece of paper. "This is a letter I wrote to myself when I was 15. If we ever moved and I ever came back I would have this." I held it up. "_Dear Older Gabi, I don't know how old you are or what year it is. I don't know if you are a lawyer or a doctor or a mom. I hope you find me someday because if I know you I will miss this house. There will be something missing. Home. But since you are reading this, I hope you bought our house back. Raise your own kids here or at least accept the people who live here now. Love, younger Gabi._"

I looked at Troy who was smiling at me. "I can't believe you remember that, I wouldn't have." I giggled.

"I love this house." I said quietly.

"Daddy?" I heard a small voice. The little blue eyed boy was identical to his father. "Who is this lady?"

Troy looked over at his son and picked him up. "Hey bud, this is Gabriella. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Gabriella." Carter said, waving to me.

"Hi Carter, you are so handsome." I said, smiling at the little boy.

"When Gabriella was a little girl she lived here. This was her room." Troy explained to the boy. "She is just looking around."

Carter wiggled out of his father's grip. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me. "Did you see my room yet?" He asked.

"No, do you want to show me?" I asked him. Carter nodded and pulled me into his room. "This is a cool room. I love your racecar bed, can I take a nap in it?"

Carter giggled and shook his head. "No, you're too big!" He sat on the floor. "Do you want to play cars with me?" He asked, picking up a pile of cars. "You can play with Mater, he is my favorite. Have you seen Cars?"

I nodded and sat down next to him. "I have, I love Cars it's a really fun movie."

"Carter, I'm sure Gabriella has more important things to do son." Troy said, leaning against the doorway.

"How about I show you something really cool. Would you like that?" I asked him. Carter nodded. I got up and walked out of the room. Carter walked next to me and Troy followed. We walked out the front door. I pointed to the first step. "These handprints are mine." I told them as I sat down on the steps.

"Really?" Carter asked looking at the steps, putting his hands in them. "Why are they so small?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Because I was two." I scanned the yard and looked over at the tree in the front yard. "Do you want to know something else?" Carter nodded his head, looking at me. "When I was a little girl I had a dog. His name was Buddy. He got sick and went to doggy heaven, but he is buried under that tree right there. He was the best Doggy ever. He used to lay under that tree when it was hot outside, it was his favorite spot."

"Do you miss him?" He asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "I miss him all the time, like I miss this house. But I am happy you get to live here and I hope you have as much fun as I did growing up." I smiled at the five year old. "Promise me something okay?" I said to the little boy.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Never let your daddy sell the house okay?" I said, holding my pinky out.

His eyes grew. "Pinky promises are very serious." He said.

"I am very serious about this." I told him, looking in his blue eyes. He looked back at me and wrapped his pinky around mine.

"I promise to never let daddy sell this house." Carter said smiling at me.

I sighed. "I should get going." I told Troy.

"Who's that, sitting in your car?" Troy asked, looking at Chad.

"That's Chad, my body guard. He goes everywhere with me." I smiled to myself. I looked back to Troy. 'I should be letting you get back to your Friday. Chad there has to get my manager to go out with him." I said.

Troy just chuckled politely. "Well tell him, good luck." I smiled at Troy. "If you are ever in Albuquerque, feel free to stop by anytime."

"Thank you Troy. Take care of my house, She's special." I patted the railing. "Thank you again, Troy." I started walking away but I turned around. I dug through my purse and wrote my number down on a piece of paper. "This is my number. If you ever need concert tickets… or if you want to talk." I handed it to him.

Troy smiled at me. "Don't worry, I won't sell it on the internet."

I giggled. "I hope not."

"Carter, say bye to Gabriella." Troy said to his son.

Carter ran over to me and he hugged my legs tightly. "It was nice to meet you, Gabriella. Come back soon, maybe we can play Cars."

I smiled. "Of course we can." He ran back to his father. I held out my hand. "It was nice to meet you Troy."

He smiled and shook my hand. "It was nice to meet you too Gabriella."

I waved to him as I walked towards the car. I got into the drivers seat. Chad looked at me and smiled. "I'm guessing it went good."

I nodded. "Troy is a nice guy, his son is a cutie too." I started the car.

Chad nodded. "That's good, you were in there for like a good hour."

I chuckled and nodded. "I was reminiscing." I drove back to the hotel. We walked in the elevator "So how are you going to ask her?" I asked Chad, nudging him.

He sighed. "I don't know Gabi."

"What do you mean you don't know? I gave you a good hour to think." I said, giggling.

He glared at me. "I don't know what to say."

"Okay, Taylor is probably sitting next to the window either reading a book or on her iPad. I want you to go over there, take whatever she's holding out of her hands and kiss her senselessly." I suggested. Chad rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, but go up to her. Tell her how you feel. It will work I promise. I'll take Sharpay to go get ice or something."

He let out another sigh as the door opened. "Alright."

I smiled at Chad and we walked over to our room. I unlocked the door and walked in. Just as I predicted Taylor was sitting by the door. Sharpay was watching some lifetime movie on TV. "Hey Shar, Let's go get some ice." I said as I walked in.

"Hello to you too Gabi." Sharpay said, getting up. "Besides I just filled it up." I picked up the ice bucket and dumped it in the sink. "What the hell?"

I ran out of the room and Sharpay came chasing after me. She caught up to me and put my in a headlock. I giggled and tickled her sides. "Mercy!"

She pulled away from me. "So what are you planning?"

I smiled at Sharpay, she could read my mind. "Well I got Chad to admit he likes Taylor and convinced him to ask her out on a date tonight. Therefore, I had to get you out of the room. Hence, the ice bucket." I explained to her.

Sharpay squealed. "Taylor's going to be so excited! She was freaking out that you guys were gone for an hour."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Chad is my bodyguard. He may be hot as hell but he is like the big protective older brother I've sometimes always wanted."

Sharpay smiled at me. "So where did you go?"

"My house.. Where I grew up, I met the guy that owns it now. He let me walk around and stuff. It was nice and the guy was cute too so that didn't hurt either." I said smiling at her. We got to the ice machine. I held the bucket as Shar pushed the button.

"That's fun. I bet you loved it." She said, smiling.

I nodded. "I did, I forgot how much I missed Albuquerque." We filled up the bucket and we started walking back to the room. "Do you think Chad did it?"

"God, I hope so. Taylor needs to get laid. She told me she was reading 50 Shades of Grey as a last resort." Sharpay said, laughing. "They would totally be a cute couple too."

"I agree." We walked to the room and opened it slowly. I walked into the room to see Chad and Taylor, no where in sight. Sharpay closed the door behind us. I put my finger to my lips. I looked in the joining room. Taylor and Chad were making out on the bed.

Sharpay looked back at me and she put her hand over her mouth. I closed the joining room doors quietly, without disturbing them. "Oh my god!" She whispered. "They're totally going to do it!"

"I know!" I whispered back to her. We sat down on the bed and turned up the TV loud, just in case.

* * *

**May 20, 2008- Nashville, Tennessee**

I finished singing one of my original songs at a Talent Showcase. There were many music producers here and many, many rising stars. I waved to the crowd as I walked off the stage. My heart was still thumping. I always got excited before going on stage. I loved everything about music. I love writing lyrics. I love making melodies with my guitar.

Sharpay came and greeted me. "You did great Gabi! You looked gorgeous.. I told you to wear the blue sparkles. It was totally eye catching." She gave me a big hug. "I lost Taylor.. Oh there she is."

I turned around to see Taylor walking over with a Man in a suit. "Gabriella, I would like you to meet. Mr. Thomas. He owns his own label, Thomas Records. He is from right here in Nashville."

"Hello Mr. Thomas, it's very nice to meet you, did you enjoy the show?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. "I did, you were fantastic. I was wondering if you would like to sign with Thomas Records." He pulled out a contract. "We have been looking at you for a while, I've already talked with Taylor and I wanted to give you these to look over." He handed the papers to Taylor. "Let me know in 48 hours." He said with a smile. He walked away slowly.

I turned to Sharpay and Taylor and squealed with them. I wrapped my arms around them tightly. "This is so crazy!" I said smiling at them.

"I know! They want to sign you Gabi!" Sharpay said smiling at me. "That's so amaz- OH MY GOD." Shar said looking behind me.

I turned around and saw Jane McAllister, the hottest Producer out now. "She's coming over here!" Taylor hissed.

"I know!" I hissed back to her. I smiled at the woman approaching me.

"Gabriella Montez, you did a fantastic job!" Jane McAllister said. "You also look stunning. We want you and we want you bad. We will do whatever it takes. Please give us a call soon if you're interested." She handed me her card and walked away.

My eyes bulged out of my head. I couldn't believe this is happening, my dreams were finally coming true.


	3. Swimming

_"Mama cut out pictures of houses for years_  
_From Better Homes and Garden magazine._  
_Plans were drawn and concrete poured,_  
_Nail by nail and board by board._  
_Daddy gave life to Mama's dream."_

* * *

**June 9, 2012- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

I was packing my clothes to get ready to leave tomorrow. I didn't have anything planned today so I was probably just going to bum out at the pool or something. I pulled out a bathing suit and threw it on the bed. I zipped up one of my suitcases and put it in the corner. I walked into the bathroom and changed into the bathing suit. I heard my phone ringing and ran out to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, putting my phone up to my ear.

"Hey, is this Gabriella?" A man asked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Uh, Who is this?" I asked wearily.

I heard a chuckle. "It's Troy Bolton. The guy that lives in your house." Something crashed in the background. "Carter, what did I say about playing with the pots?…. Put them away please"

A smile broke out on my face and I giggled quietly. "Sorry, I just get a little nervous when men call my private number and ask for me. It's a safety thing."

Troy laughed. "I completely understand. I just wanted to know if you were still in town… Carter was asking about you and I wanted to see you again." He said quietly.

"Yeah, today's my last day in Albuquerque then I'm heading back to Nashville." I told him, sitting on my bed.

"Are you free? I imagine you must have a hectic schedule…" He said.

I smiled to myself. "Yes I'm free. I'm technically on a working vacation. I wanted to get away but my manager was like let's set things ups." I let out a sigh. "I can't let down my fans. I originally came down to see the house, so thank you for letting me walk around."

"Like I said, you are welcome anytime. I was thinking about going to the park with Carter but it is killer outside." Troy said, "Carter. Pots. away!" He said away from the phone.

I licked my dry lips. "Pool…" I blinked my eyes. "Sorry, I just spaced out for a second. The hotel I'm staying at has an indoor pool. You and Carter can come down. My friends want to meet you."

"That sounds good. You can come back to the house and I could make some burgers or something… You eat meat right?" He asked. "I can get veggie burgers or something."

I giggled quietly. He was truly adorable. "Yes I eat meat. I love cheeseburgers if you must know." I bit my bottom lip. "But that sounds great."

"What time should we come over?" Troy asked. "It's what? Noon now?"

"Yeah, I think. You can come over whenever, really. Just call my cell and I'll meet you outside." I said. "Deal?"

He chuckled. "Deal. We will see you soon. Bye Gabriella."

I smiled. "Bye Troy." I hung up the phone and finished getting ready. A knock came from the joining doors. I got up and opened it. "If it isn't Taylor McKessie." I said smirking. "How was your date?"

"Close the door. I'm so glad Shar's not in here. Where is she?" Taylor asked, avoiding the subject.

I closed the door and sat down on the bed. "Shar got up like a half hour ago, she just left to get some food for us." I said as I crossed my legs. "So how was your date?"

She let out a dreamy sigh. "Amazing, We have a date when we get back to Nashville."

I smiled. "I am so happy for you."

"What are you all dressed up for?" Taylor asked sarcastically. I had shorts and a bikini top on.

I giggled quietly. "Oh, right. I invited Troy and his son Carter down to come swimming with me. And he invited us back to his house for dinner."

Taylor smiled at me. "You like him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just met him yesterday. He's fine though, like so fine." I said, laying back. "His son is so cute. He's five. He wanted to play cars with me."

"Oh no, Gabriella Montez getting domesticated." She laughed. "You need your own show on E!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and don't make that happen. The last thing I need is a reality show. I just need a break." I looked up to see Taylor making a face at me. "What? I've been working my ass off for the last eight years to get where I am today I deserve a nice Hawaiian vacation."

She put her hands up. "I didn't say anything Gabi."

"But you're getting on manger-y on me." I said sighing. "I know that face."

"I have FOOD!" Sharpay said walking in the room. She handed me a bag then handed Taylor one "Chad I have food!" She said knocking on the joining door.

"Thank god, I'm starving." I opened the bag and started stuffing my face. Taylor was watching me. "What?" I asked with my mouth full.

She laughed for a second then sighed with a smile on her face. "If only the tabloids could see you now."

I glared at her. "Oh yeah. I hate when they ask me that. What are your secrets? I eat fucking McDonalds every night then shit it out. That's what I do. Any more questions?" I rolled my eyes.

"Classy Montez." Sharpay joked. "Good thing I deal with your publicity shit. Thanks to me you are America's sweetheart." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Can't a girl eat in peace?"

* * *

**October 18, 2009- Los Angeles, CA**

"Miss Montez!"

"Gabriella!"

"Gabriella Montez!"

I held on to Sharpay's arm as we walked through a swarm of Paparazzi. We were down here for an award show. We were trying to get into the hotel but there were people and flashing camera's blocking through the door. I was still getting used to all the attention. It seemed like everybody knew about everything I was doing.

We finally made it in the elevator. "Thank god." I said, letting out a breath I was holding in. "Jesus."

"It's crazy out there. I don't know how you didn't punch half of those people." Sharpay said.

I started laughing. "Coming from my publicist. I've learned to ignore them." I pulled my dress out of the closet and laid on the bed. "I need a shower, I have paparazzi germs on me."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Once I was done, Sharpay did my hair and makeup. She zipped up my dress and then turned me around. "I have outdone myself. Gab you look so fabulous."

I giggled. "I am your human Barbie, so.." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to get ready?"

"Right!" She rushed off.

Once Shar was ready we met my body guard Charlie down in the lobby. "You look sexy Gabriella." He said, putting his slimy hand around my waist.

I tried not to gag. I took his hand off my waist and gently pushed him in front of me. "Just do your job Charlie."

He took the lead and I linked arms with Sharpay as he lead us to the Limo. I sat as far away from Charlie as possible. Sharpay came over to me and whispered. "Get a new Body guard, Gab seriously."

"Taylor and I are working on it." I hissed back at her. I looked at my nails. "Am I different?"

She looked at me. "What do you mean?" Shar asked me.

"Like, Am I the same person you met a couple years ago?" I sighed. "I'm being annoying sorry."

She laughed. "It's fine. You are the same amazing and talented person Gabi, Don't worry." Shar gave me a quick squeeze. "Don't let them get to you."

I sighed as the limo stopped. "Alright. It's show time."

The driver opened the door and Charlie got out first. Sharpay got out next then I got out, putting on a smile. The driver closed the door and I held onto Sharpay's arm. "Don't let them get to you." Sharpay repeated in my ear.

I walked down the red carpet, stopping when appropriate. I smiled for pictures then continued walking away. "Gabriella, Can I ask a couple questions?" A reporter asked.

I looked back at Sharpay and she nodded. "Sure." I walked over to the lady.

"Hello Gabriella Montez I'm Jennie from E news. You look fabulous!" Jennie said with a big smile. "Who are you wearing?"

"It's a Sharpay Evans original. Sharpay is my publicist and my stylist and she makes all my outfits fabulous. She is the best." I said with a big smile.

"We heard your in your process of recording your second album, do you have a date when that is coming out?" Jennie asked then held her microphone out to me.

I smiled at her. "Well We just wrapped last week. My producers are bending backwards to make it perfect and I am so excited to release it. I can't wait for everybody to hear it." I looked over to see Sharpay coming. "The fans will love it."

Jennie flipped through her cards. "We heard you are nominated for two awards tonight what do you think about your competition?"

I let out a breath of air. "It's really stiff. I mean a lot of them have been doing it for years and I just got in so I'm just honored to be nominated with them."

"One last question." Jennie said. "Since you're new how are you dealing with all the attention?"

I sighed. 'It's hard sometimes but I know they're just doing their job like I am. I try not to take it to personally when they have embarrassing pictures of me." I giggled. "I'm just happy to do what I'm doing. I love it."

"Thank you Gabriella Montez. Good luck." Jennie said waving to me.

I waved to her and caught up with Sharpay. "Very good interview" Sharpay noted. "I am proud Gab." She smiled at me. I gave her a quick hug and we went inside the arena.

* * *

**June 9, 2012- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Hello?" I answered my phone without looking at the caller ID. I made a very bad habit of it.

"Hey Gabriella, It's Troy. We are just about to pull up." Troy said.

I smiled. "I'll meet you outside."

"Alright, see you." He said before hanging up.

I grabbed my towel and walked to the elevator. I took it down and walked out to the front of the hotel. I stood in the sun, feeling it beat on my back. It felt good and warm. I looked around and saw Carter getting out of a car. Carter saw me and started running toward me.

"Gabriella!" He held his arms out.

I leaned down and scooped him up. I picked him up and spun him around. "Hey Carter, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm ready to go swimming. It's hot!" He said, turning his head to get his hair out of his face. He and his father had identical shaggy hair and blue eyes. "Daddy should be coming."

I looked up to see Troy walking over with his hands in the pockets of his trunks. He looked very sexy. He smiled when he saw me looking at him. He wrapped his arm around me. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Troy. Please, call me Gabi." I put my hand on Carters head. "you too Carter."

Troy chuckled. "Alright Gabi, should we go inside? You're going to burn your perfect skin out here." He winked at me.

"We should." Troy kept his arm around me and we walked inside the hotel. We walked toward the elevator. "It's on a different floor?" Troy asked.

I shook my head. "It's at the end of this hallway. I was just going to get my-" The elevator opened and Sharpay Taylor and Chad came out. "Friends, well here they are."

Sharpay and Taylor came out with matching smiles. "Hey Gabi." Chad said, walking up with his arm around Taylor.

"Hey guys, this is Troy and his son Carter." I put my hand on Troy's shoulder. "Carter, Troy. This is my publicist slash stylist Sharpay, My manager Taylor, and My body guard Chad."

"It's nice to meet you all" Troy said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Sharpay said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go swimming!" I said, taking Carter's hand, walking him towards the pool. "Do you like swimming Carter?"

He nodded. "Swimming is fun. I pretend I'm a fish" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Gabi loves kids," I heard Sharpay from behind me. "I think she is going to kidnap your son." She joked.

Troy laughed. "I better keep a closer eye on him then."

I glanced back at them and glared at Sharpay. She and Troy laughed. I opened the door to the pool and held it open for everybody. "Thanks Gabi." Taylor said. After Chad walked away Taylor smirked at me. "He is fine."

I smiled. "Told you." I walked over to a chair and put my towel down and kicked off my sandals. I put my shorts on the chair as well. I put my hair up in a bun and got into the water.

"Is it cold?" Shar asked.

"It's perfect." I said. My eyes found Troy. He was talking to Carter. He peeled his shirt off. I looked at him up and down.

"Damn Gab, Stop drooling." Sharpay said looking at me.

My mouth hung open. "Sharpay!" I squealed and splashed water at her.

"Cannon Ball!" I heard Carter yell. I turned to see him running. He jumped in and landed right next to me. "Was my splash big?" Carter asked excitedly, swimming over towards me.

"It was huge Carter, you almost splashed all the water out of the pool!" I said, giggling. He swam off and played by himself.

Troy came over and got in the water. "You were right. It is perfect." He said smiling at me.

I swam over to him. "Who would have thought? An indoor swimming pool in the middle of the desert" I said smiling back at him. Troy chuckled at me. His arms wrapped around my waist. He picked me up slowly. I started giggling. "What are you doing Troy?" I asked wearily.

"Oh nothing." He carried me bridal style and walked out of the pool.

I looked at him and held onto his tighter. "You took me out of the pool to throw me in the pool?" I asked him, smirking.

"Yup." He gave me a smile and threw me in the pool. I screamed as I hit the water. I submerged and looked at Troy who was walking towards the deep end. I swam quickly and got out of the pool . I ran over to Troy and pulled him toward the pool. "Hey!" He yelled. He fell backwards and pulled me with him.

I opened my eyes under the water and Troy pulled me against him. I shut my eyes and we both came up. I smiled at Troy. "I think we are even now." My arms found their way around his neck.

"We are." Troy replied, looking at me.

"Daddy! Gabi! Look at this." Carter said. We turned our attention over to him and we watched him jump in the water.

"Great job son, that was a big splash." Troy said with a smile on his face.

Carter smiled at us and started swimming over. "He is like a little fish." I said astonished.

Troy smiled proudly. "He is very athletic like his father." Troy said winking at me.

Carter swam over to us and wrapped his arms around us. "What are you guys doing?" He asked curiously.

"Were hanging out, What are you doing Carter?" I asked him.

Carter smiled. "Hanging out." I let go of Troy and he started tickling Carter in the water. The little boy laughed tried to swim away. Troy picked him up and threw him across the water. I gasped, looking at Troy. Carter swam back excitedly. "Again! Do it again Daddy!"

I giggled. "I'll be right back." I swam toward the edge and walked over to Taylor and Chad. "You guys look smitten." I said smiling.

"So do you and Troy." Taylor said smiling. "And Carter. They are a packaged deal."

I nodded. "I know." I grabbed the bottle of water I brought down and took a drink. "We'll see how it goes. He lives here. I live in Tennessee. I you know sing professionally and get followed by heartless paparazzi everyday. It's a lot to consider."

Taylor rolled her eyes at me. "I was joking Gabi." She said with a smile.

I looked at Chad. "Bless your heart Chad." He started laughing and Taylor glared at me. I put the bottle down and got back into the pool. "Where's Sharpay?"

"I think she's in the hot tub." Troy said, standing in front of me. I was about to step down the stairs into the water. He was waiting at the bottom of the shallow end.

I smiled. "I'll make sure she didn't fall asleep in there. She does weird stuff sometimes." Troy chuckled lightly and nodded.

I walked out of the water and over to the hot tub. "Hey Shar." I said getting in the hot tub.

"What's up?" She asked smiling. "I love hot tubs."

I smiled. "Just making sure you didn't fall asleep in here."

"That was once and I was drunk!" She said scoffing.

I burst out laughing and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh Hun, I know."

"Why are you over here? You have a man to entertain." She said pulling away from me. "You need a boy friend. Go swoon him."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever" I got out of the hot tub and jumped into the pool. It seemed even colder in contrast to the hot tub. I felt the goose bumps rise on my arms. I stood up and rubbed my arms

"You cold?" Troy asked walking over to me.

I shrugged. "Just getting used to the water again." I smiled at him. "You having a good day?"

He nodded. "I am. I hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It's always just me and Carter. I work from home but now that he's in school I just sit at home, bored." He chuckled. "He's my best friend."

I smiled at him. "He is a great kid. You raised him well."

"I did the best I can, his mother was a one night stand in graduate school. She didn't want any children and I couldn't let her kill my kid, so I offered to raise him. She wouldn't have to do anything but give birth." Troy said. "Let's go sit on some chairs and talk." He offered. I accepted and he led me out of the water, holding my hand.

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. He sat down, leaning against the back of the chair. I sat at the edge of the same chair, crossing my legs. "Does he ever wonder about his mom?" I asked him.

"Of course, what kid wouldn't? I don't tell him that she didn't want him. I tell him that she wanted me to take care of him, but I guess I'll tell him when he understands." Troy said, looking at me "It's hard sometimes, even though he is always there I feel alone."

I gave him a soft smile. "I understand how you feel. I mean I haven't had a kid but I just got home from a year long tour. I'm surrounded by all these people all the time. Thousands of fans. Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, my band members. But no one to be there for me, you know." I hugged my knees up to my chest. "It's hard."

He smiled at me. "We are in the same weird boat." He put his feet on the ground and smiled at me. "Come here." I looked at him confused. He held his arms out. "Come on."

I scooted over and sat in between his legs. Troy wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him. We sat there for a couple of minutes. We were watching Carter in the water. He made new friends with some kids who just came in. I looked up at Troy. "This is nice." I told him quietly.

"This is nice." He replied. "If you ever need anybody, you know where I live." He winked at me. I laughed quietly. "But in all seriousness, call me anytime. I will be here for you."

"The same goes for you. Anytime. I'm thinking about going on a vacation soon. I need one, badly. One without work." I rambled. I giggled at my self and turned to look up at him. "Anyway, What I'm trying to say is, call me anytime."

Troy chuckled and tightened his grip around me. "Sounds like a deal."


	4. Independence Day

_"I thought if i could touch this place or feel it,_  
_This brokenness inside me might start healing,_  
_Out here it's like i'm someone else_  
_I thought that maybe i could find myself"_

* * *

**July 4, 2012- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

I got off the plane, giddy. I was happy to be on the ground but for the most part I was excited because I was going to surprise Troy and Carter. I convinced Chad not to come with me so he stayed back in Nashville with Taylor. He and Taylor got close just like Troy and I did. They were a couple now and Troy and I were just friends. I felt my phone vibrate. I put my sunglasses on.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

_"Hey Gabi, what are you up to?"_ He asked me as I walked to the baggage claim.

I smiled to my self. "Nothing much, just out and about. What about you? What are you and Carter doing?" I asked.

_"Nothing."_ Troy sighed. _"I just put Carter down for a nap and I'm catching up on work. We are going to light sparklers later but that's about it. I'm just staying in."_ He said.

"That's too bad." I said frowning. "I'm sure your fourth of July will get much better soon."

I walked to the baggage claim and Grabbed my suitcase. "_I'm sure I wont be so bored once Carter wakes up."_

I sighed using my acting skills. "I think I see paparazzi, I'll call you later."

He chuckled. _"Alright Gabi, I'll talk to you later."_ I hung up and walked out to a taxi. I told the man the address and he took me to Troy's. I handed him some money and got my things out of the car.

I walked by the tree in the front yard and smiled. "You picked a good one buddy." I said to the wind. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Coming!" I heard Troy yell. I covered the peep hole with my hand. Troy opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"I think you it would get much better soon." I smiled at him.

"Gabi!" He said breathlessly before wrapping his arms around me tightly. "What are you doing here?"

I hugged him tightly, kicking my feet off the ground. "I had no plans and I wanted to see two of my favorite men." I smiled at him. "Consider yourself lucky. I hate flying."

"I am very lucky. Come in." He said, reaching over and grabbing my suitcase.

I walked inside the house and closed the door behind me. I looked around the house and I can still imagine how it looked 10 years ago. Troy nicely upgraded it though. "I wanted to surprise you first before I head off to a hotel or something."

"Nonsense." Troy said smiling. "You can sleep in the balcony room, for old time sake." he winked at me.

"I couldn't do that to you, I can just go. it's no problem Troy, really." I said, crossing my feet nervously.

"Gabi, I insist." He left it at that and made his way up the stairs. I followed him and he put my bag in the balcony room. He looked at me and smiled. "Carter is going to be so excited. He literally hasn't stopped talking about you since you left."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

He nodded. "Yep, My parents want to meet the 'girl that stole their grandsons heart.'" He used air quotes. I giggled lightly. "They were even more surprised to hear that you are.. Well you."

I nodded. "I understand."

"My mom keeps up with all the tabloids so she has been infatuated with you too." He said laughing. "But my mom isn't that crazy, she's just a woman."

I smiled. "I want to meet your parents. Your mom sounds nice, a lot like my mom." I sat on the bed. "Are you sure me staying isn't too much trouble?" I asked again.

He shook his head. "Nope." He pulled me up and started walking out of the room holding my hand. "I have something to show you." He opened the door to the basement and lead me down the stairs. "Don't worry I won't cut off your skin or anything." Troy joked.

"Had me scared for a minute." I joked back, squeezing his hand gently. "This is the one room in the house that I didn't spend a lot of time in."

Troy chuckled. "I would be worried if a little girl spent all her time in a basement." We walked in the darkness and he flicked on the switch. "Look" He said pointing to something.

I looked in the direction he was pointing. "My door!" I said quietly. "You really have it!" I said, looking up at him. I let go of his hand and walked over to the door. I ran my fingers across the painted wood. "It's so ugly, it's beautiful." I said smiling at him.

He chuckled and walked over to me. "I could send it back to Tennessee with you." Troy offered.

I shook my head. "No, it belongs here." I kissed my palm and put it on the door. I put my arm around Troy and we walked back up stairs. "I'm glad that you bought this house. I couldn't imagine other people in it."

"I'm glad I bought this house too." Troy said, planting a kiss on my cheek. "If I didn't I wouldn't have met you." He winked at me.

"Aren't you a charmer?" I said nudging him.

"I think my flirting skills are a little rusty, parenting does that to you." Troy said, smiling at me. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks. I closed the door to the basement and I walked into the living room. "Why don't you like flying?" He asked randomly. He plopped down on the couch.

I sat next to him, putting my feet on his lap. "I don't know, the turbulence makes me nervous. I hate going through security. Waiting in the worst part." I said, leaning against the arm of the couch. "I like car rides much better, or bus rides."

"I bet living on a bus for a year drove you crazy." He said, running his hand up and down my shin slowly.

I nodded. "Sometimes. I had creepy drivers sometimes. I usually had two to switch off but Chad was with me and he's so awesome. My last body guard, Charlie was a creep." I shuddered. "I fired him and I was so happy when I found Chad."

"I'm sorry." He said. "What's it like being so loved all the time?"

I sighed. "It's hard." I licked my dry lips. "I love meeting my fans, they are so awesome. I don't like when people break into my dressing room to try to meet me. It's scares me." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not making that up either. I don't really go on the internet cause not everybody has something nice to say. I don't glace at magazines because I don't know what they make up about me. People follow me all the time.. Need I go on?"

Troy chuckled. "No." His fingers caressed my knee. "Do you want to know what all the magazines say? They always talk about how beautiful you are and how you are an amazing person." He said smiling at me. He put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into it gently. "You are very beautiful."

I smiled at him. "Thank you Troy." I ran my fingers though his hair and sat up, slightly leaning toward him. I looked into his eyes then I looked at him lips. They looked soft and delicious. I felt him lean in closer to me as well. His warm breath mingled with mine. Even the lightest touch of his lips sent sparks throughout my body.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." We heard a sleepy, whiny voice followed by a couple footsteps. We pulled away immediately and turned our attention to the little boy walking down the stairs. He looked over at us. "Gabi!" He shouted and ran down the stairs. He climbed onto my lap and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Hey Carter." I said giggling. "Did I surprise you?"

He nodded. "You did, I'm so happy you're here!" He gave me another tight hug. "I missed you."

I smiled. "I missed you too Carter." He sat on my lap, in the middle of us.

"You said you were hungry Carter?" Troy asked looking at him.

Carter nodded his head. "What are we having for dinner? Is Gabi staying here? Can she move in with us?" The little boy asked.

Troy chuckled. "I'm not sure yet, yes and she is not moving in with us. She lives in Tennessee, remember?" He ruffled his sons hair. "Are you hungry Gabi?"

"I am, I could cook something you know. Spaghetti." I let out a giggle. "That's the only thing I've mastered."

"Do you want spaghetti Carter?" Troy asked with a chuckle.

Carter climbed off of me and stood up. "Yes, please!"

Troy smiled at me. "Then it's settled. I'll help of course."

"You don't have to, all I ask is for some kitchen directions." I smiled at him and put my feet on the ground. I got up and looked down at Carter. "Want to go play cars now?" I asked winking at the boy.

His face lit up and he started jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "Let's go Gabi!"

I gave Troy a smile while his son pulled me upstairs. I picked him up and carried him up the stairs. I set him down once we were at the top of the stairs. I walked with him to the room and sat down. "I haven't played cars in a long time, so you are going to have to teach me." I told him.

"Well here, have mater. Then we go like this." He got on all fours and drove his Lightening McQueen car all around his room. He made car noises as he 'drove' his car. "Vroom, vroom." He looked up at me. "Sometimes they crash into each other" He grabbed another car and smashed it into Lightening, making crushing noises. 'That's all."

I smiled at him. "Sounds easy enough." I said. I got on all fours and drove the little truck around making car sounds. I sat down and drove my car around, taking another car, crashing them together. I played with carter for a while until I had to go make dinner.

I walked down the stairs to see Troy working on his computer at the dining room table. I stood behind him and put my hand on his shoulder. "So what exactly do you do?" I asked curiously.

Troy looked up at me and smiled. "Medical transcription, billing and coding." I nodded, unconsciously running my fingers though his hair. "What do you do?" Troy joked.

I giggled quietly. "I am America's sweetheart. According to People magazine." I rolled my eyes, looking at him. "I am way too old to have that title. I sing, I 'dance' and sign autographs until my hand gets sore. I live on a tour bus or hotels more than half of the year with my best friends. I live alone in a 2 bedroom house in Tennessee, five minutes away from my parents." He turned his attention to me, looking at me. "Within the two years that I've moved in there I have stayed there for a total of maybe 6 months." I said looking at him. "That is what I do."

Troy chuckled. "You are an American Superstar who cares too much about her fans and hates to be alone." He winked at me. "Got it."

"That's me in a nutshell." I sighed. "I am going to go make some spaghetti." I made my way into the kitchen and looked around in the cabinets for a pot.

"To your left." I heard Troy say. "The one next to the corner."

I opened the cabinet and found just the pot I was looking for. "Thank you." I said back to him. I started filling it up with water. I found the pantry and pulled out some spaghetti and some pasta sauce.

"So you cheat too?" Troy asked, leaning on the fridge.

I looked back at him and nodded. "I'm a single girl, I like the sauce so I cheat. Besides I barely know how to make spaghetti so it only makes sense." Troy chuckled. "And that is if I do cook. If I don't I am at my parents or at a restaurant… Or McDonalds."

"Are you a salad kind of girl?" He asked, watching me light the stove. I put the put on the stove with its lid on top.

I turned off the water and shook my head. "Big Mac or nothing."

A smile grew on his face. "Nice to know, I'm going to go check on Carter then I'll be back to help." He started walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Do you guys like Green Beans?" I asked looking at him.

He chuckled. "Yes, we like green beans." Troy walked out of the kitchen and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I went back to the pantry and found some green beans. I found a pot and put the green beans in them. I seasoned the beans and the water and leaned against the counter , waiting for the water to boil. I went on my tip-toes to look in the pot.

I felt two arms snake around my waist. He pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me tightly. He planted a kiss on the back of my head. "Thank you for surprising me." He murmured. He moved all of my hair the side, in front of my shoulder. He kissed the back of my neck gently.

The butterflies tingled through my stomach. I rested against him, closing my eyes for a moment. "Thank you for not kicking me out" Troy laughed in the back of my neck. "Why are you laughing at me?" I opened my eyes and turned around to face him.

"Because you are funny." He said simply, pulling my hips closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "and you are beautiful and you are probably unlike any famous person ever." He chuckled. "I don't have anyone to compare to but I doubt they're as perfect as you are."

My cheeks blushed and I looked away from him. "I am not perfect." I said looking back at him. "I am weird and lucky and clingy as hell. I get annoying sometimes and I'm going to be a cat lady one day… or animal lady because I want dogs too."

Troy laughed and shook his head at me. "You are not going to be a domestic pet lady. You are going to be a very lucky man's wife and an amazing mother to however many kids you decide to have… Even if you can only make spaghetti for the rest of your life."

I let out a giggle and I pulled away from him. I looked at him and let out a breath. "How are you single?"

"I have a five year old kid. I work from home and don't get out much." He kept his arms around my waist. "How are you still single?" Troy counted.

"Because I live on a tour bus and get followed by cameras and not many men are ready to handle me and my lifestyle." I sighed. "That's why I am going to be a domestic pet lady."

He studied my face for a minute before letting me go. I turned to the pot of boiling water and I put the pasta in the water. I grabbed a spoon and mixed it around. I started looking around for a strainer. Troy pulled out a strainer and handed it to me. "I assume this is what you are looking for."

I smiled at him. "You read my mind." I placed it in his empty sink and watch Troy walk over to the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink? I have soda, beer, juice, water." Troy opened the fridge and showed me my options. I bent over and grabbed a beer. I popped the top of before taking a quick drink. "I like how you think Miss Montez." He opened his beer and took a drink as well. I tapped the bottom of my beer bottle on the top of his and it started fizzing up quickly, pouring out of the bottle.

"You better drink that." I said giggling. His eyes went wide as he put his lips on the bottle of beer and started chugging. I took a long drink of mine. I put it on the counter and walked over to stir the pasta.

Troy chuckled. "God somebody hasn't done that to me since college." He hopped up on the counter and watched me. "Did you go to school?"

"I took some classes at Albuquerque community college but I never followed up with it. I worked at an old music store so that took up most of my time. We moved then I was bartending at night and writing music and taking any gigs I could during the day." I explained to him. "What did you actually go to school for?"

"I wanted to be a doctor but you see how that turned out." He held his beer bottle in his hands. "I almost made it. I would love to go to back to school but I still have 5 figure school loans to pay off."

I let out a whistle. "Wow." I stirred the pasta again picking up a noodle with my spoon. "Do you know what my favorite part is?" He looked at me and shook his head. I picked up the noodle and flung it. It stuck to the cabinet. "Pasta's done." I winked at him.

Troy chuckled and peeled the pasta off the cabinet. I poured the pasta out of the pot and into the strainer. I poured the sauce into the empty pan and warmed it up. I shook out the pasta, letting it drain. I poured it back into the pot with the sauce and put the strainer back in the sink. I mixed them together and let them warm up. "I'm impressed, you do know how to make spaghetti."

I scoffed. "Why didn't you believe me?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I thought you just said that because you were trying to impress me." Troy joked, smiling at me. He slid off the counter and lifted me up on it. He stood in between my legs. I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on his face.

"If I wanted to impress you I wouldn't use my lack of cooking skills." I put my hands on his cheeks. "I would tell you about my Grammy nomination or my 6 Teen Choice Surfboards." I said smirking at him.

He chuckled at me. "Six Surfboards? Man, I am impressed." I giggled quietly and played with the back of his hair. I watched him and I looked like he was contemplating something.

I smiled at him. "You alright?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. I just spaced out for a second."

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He stood up straight and put his hands on my thighs. He leaned in and brushed his nose against mine. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled away slowly, looking at me. "That" He said quietly.

* * *

_"If i could just come in I swear i'll leave_  
_I won't take nothing but a memory, _  
_From the house that built me."_


	5. Complete

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter of House that Built Me! Thank so much for your awesome reviews! Seriously, i smile like a big weirdo everytime i read them. You guys kick ass. I am probably going to upload a chapter of Kissin in the rain today and one or two tomorrow. I am going camping like in the middle of nowhere where cell phones don't even work so i am definately not going to have wifi. I know it sucks. I hope ya'll will forgive me. Anywho i'll be back on the 12th. So i'll pick up on monday the 13th I promise :) Thank you guys for everything again.**

* * *

_"You leave home, you move on_  
_and you do the best you can._  
_I got lost in this old world_  
_and forgot who i am."_

* * *

**September 13, 2012- Nashville, Tennessee**

I held the magazine in my hand and sighed. This is why I didn't read magazines. I hate that I pulled Troy and Carter into my mess. I looked at the magazine again. _'Gabriella Montez with Mystery man and Child. Does America's Sweetheart have a secret?'_ That was the ridiculous headline. It was followed by a picture of Troy with his arm wrapped around me at the beach in Hawaii. Carter was looking back at us, laughing at something Troy said.

In August we went to Hawaii, the three of us. We went for a week, nothing special. I just needed a little vacation and invited Troy and Carter along. It was literally a perfect week. Now I have to deal with this crap. I was tired of paparazzi and being in the spotlight.

I picked up my phone and called Troy. I sat down on my couch, pulling my knees up to my chest. I was alone in my house, as usual. "Hello?" I heard him pick up the phone.

"Hey Troy." I said quietly.

"Hey Gabi, what's the matter?" He asked. I don't know how he sensed it but he knew something was up.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Troy."

"For what?" He asked. "Carter, put your seatbelt on."

I looked at the time. I groaned. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time difference. I didn't know you were picking up Carter."

He chuckled. "Gabi, it's fine. Tell me what's bothering you."

I ran a hand through my hair. "My mom brought over a stupid magazine and there are pictures of me, you, and Carter at the beach. I need to call Sharpay and have her handle it. I didn't want you guys to be in the media like that. I'm sorry Troy." I sighed again.

"It's fine Gabriella. I don't know anybody to recognize me." He said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised my mom hasn't called me yet."

"Troy" I whined. "It's not funny. I don't want to freak you out, seriously. I like you and Carter and I want to keep you guys around."

"Don't worry about it Gabi, We're not going anywhere." He said before pausing. "Speaking of the devil. My mom is calling me, so I'll call you when I get home, alright?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up. I dialed Sharpay's number.

* * *

**August 20, 2012- Maui, Hawaii**

"Gabi, look at this view!" Troy said, standing on the balcony of our hotel room. "I can't believe we got a hotel so close to the ocean!"

"I wanna see Daddy!" Carter said, hitting Troy's leg.

I walked over and picked him up. "Can you see it or am I too short?" Carter just laughed and Troy took him. I leaned against Troy's side. "It is pretty breathtaking." I agreed with him.

"Thank you for inviting us, and setting this up Gabi. It's amazing." Troy said, wrapping his arm around me. "Seriously. This is a once in a lifetime chance for guys like me and Carter"

I smiled at him. "I wouldn't want to spend my Hawaiian vacation with anybody else. I'm glad you are here to protect me and I didn't have to drag Chad away from Taylor."

We landed in Maui a couple of hours ago. I was so excited for our little vacation. Carter, Troy and I were having a blast. "We should go to the beach." Troy said looking at me.

"Yes!" I said walking over to my suitcase. I changed into my bathing suit in the bathroom. When I came out the boys were ready too. I grabbed a towel and a pair of sunglasses. "We ready?"

Carter ran over to me and held my hand. "Come on Daddy." We walked out of the room and onto the hotels beach. Carter let go of my hand and ran toward the water.

Troy came up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't go in to far! The sharks are gonna get you." Troy joked.

Carter laughed and shook his head. "Sharks eat fish daddy." He slowly walked in the water, lowering himself in.

I laid out my towel and sat down on it. Troy sat next to me and smiled. "You enjoying the beginning of your vacation?" He rubbed my knee slowly.

I smiled and nodded. "I am, This is the most relaxed I've felt in years." I laid back and Troy laid on his stomach next to me.

"Well you deserve something nice like this. You are an amazing person." He scooted up so his face was closer to mine.

I smiled at him. "You deserve it too. You've worked hard for the past five years. You are a fantastic father to Carter." I looked up at him. "Do you ever want more kids?"

"Someday. When I find the right woman, I don't want anymore the way I got Carter." He put a curl behind my ear. "Do you want kids?"

"Someday." I said looking at him. "Hopefully soon, I'm almost thirty, I'm getting up there."

Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well no matter how old you get you will always be beautiful." I put my hand on the back of his neck. I pulled him down to meet my lips with his. I gave him a light kiss and he pulled away. "I really like you Gabi and I don't want to mess it up."

"I like you too Troy." I said quietly. "You won't mess it up."

He sighed. "I just, I want to kiss you I really do but I want it to be special. Not one in the kitchen or on the beach. I want your heart to pound and feel the tingles buzz throughout your body because that is how you make me feel whenever you touch me." He smiled at me. "Hopefully someday soon I'll get the courage to ask you out on a real date."

"Daddy! Gabi! Let's build a sandcastle." Carter yelled from a couple feet away.

I smiled at him and got up. "Come on big Daddy, duty calls." I held out my hand. He took it and I helped him up.

* * *

**October 17, 2012- Nashville, Tennessee**

Thankfully the whole Troy thing blew over with the help of Sharpay. She was an amazing publicist. Troy and Carter came out for the weekend of Carter's birthday. He said he wanted to come see me so Me and Troy set it up. I cleaned up like a madwoman prepping my house for them. I knew Troy wouldn't care but I wanted to impress.

I was right. Troy couldn't care less if the house was spotless. Chad and Taylor took Carter to get some ice cream. Troy and Chad became good friends. Carter adored Chad. Troy was working on something on his computer up in the guest room.

Troy and I went out on a date when I came to Albuquerque to meet his parents. Lucille and Jack Bolton were very nice. His mom was a little star struck as he predicted. She was a great woman though. She and Jack took Carter for night when we went on our date. Our date was perfect, we went to dinner and a movie and we decided we would take a try at a relationship. I got the Okay from Carter to date his dad.

I laid on my bed, reading a book. I had my headphones plugged in my ears. I sang along with the song that was playing as I flipped the page. A heavy figure laid on my bed next to me, slipping the book out of my hands. I looked up to see Troy, closing the book, putting it on the nightstand. "I thought you were working." I said, pausing my iPod, putting it next to the book.

"I heard this amazing voice down the hall and it distracted me from my work. I had to find out where it was coming from." Troy wrapped his arms around me. "I'm guessing it came from right here." He put his finger against my lips.

I bit his finger gently and he pulled away. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently. He laid me back against my pillow. I played with the back of his hair before disconnecting our lips. "I don't think I could ever get tired of that." I said, dreamily.

"Your lips are irresistible, If it was up to me our kisses would be very worn out by now." He smiled at me before getting up. "I have to get back to work." He winked at me before walking out of the room.

My jaw dropped as he walked out of the room. I giggled and got up quietly. I tip-toed across the hall and peaked in the guest room. Troy was sitting on the computer. I smirked to myself and walked into the room. I picked up his laptop and put it on the dresser across the room. I walked over to Troy and pushed him against the bed. I wrapped his arms around me and kissed his lips firmly. "Work can wait."

Troy chuckled and kissed my lips back firmly. His arms tightened around me, pulling me against him. I licked his bottom lip gently and he parted his lips. I felt the butterflies flush through my stomach as his tongue brushed against mine. I moved my hands up his shirt slowly. Where did this man have the time to work out? He was seriously ripped.

He pulled his lips away from mine slowly. His taste lingered on my tongue. I laid back and opened my eyes and looked at him. My hands still roamed his chest. He looked down at me. "Sorry, I just…. I don't think I could have stopped if I went any further." I dragged my fingernails down his abs slowly. He shuddered slightly. "A-and you are not helping."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry." I said innocently. I placed a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

**March 28, 2013- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday Dear Troy, Happy birthday to you." Carter, Troy's Parents and I sang to him in the kitchen of the house. His mom bought him his favorite ice cream cake and I stuck a candle in it and we sang.

We were having a little celebration before Troy and I went up to Santa Fe to stay the night at a nice hotel up there. Troy's parents were in town to watch Carter while we got our get away. I kissed his lips gently as I sat next to him. "Thank you babe." He said smiling at me.

I took a break from recording to spend time with Troy and Carter. I've been staying with him for the last month. I was going to stay a couple more weeks until I went back to Nashville. I put my career on hiatus for now. I've been writing songs like crazy still and when I get back into the studio I would have a lot to work with.

"Gabi, Can you help me?" Carter asked, tugging on my hand.

"Sure," I said getting up. Carter walked upstairs with me and we into his room.

"Can I get help with Daddy's present?" Carter asked looking up at me. "Remember what we got him?"

Carter and I went shopping earlier in the week and we got him a couple things. "We forgot to wrap them huh?" He nodded. "Let's get some wrapping paper." I ran into Troy's room and got some wrapping paper, scissors and tape. I helped Carter wrap the presents and he took them down stairs.

I went back down and sat back where I was. "What are these Carter?" Troy asked, taking the presents from Carter.

"Presents, from me and Gabi." The 6-year-old explained. "I picked them out!" I picked Carter up and sat him on my lap.

He unwrapped the first present. "You got me a shirt and a tie." He said chuckling. "I love it." He opened the smaller one and let out a whistle. "A watch. Damn, this looks expensive. I don't want to touch it."

I rolled my eyes. "It matches your tie." I said giggling. "Carter did a great job didn't he honey?"

"He sure did." Troy said putting the watch and it's case on the table. "thank you Carter. Thanks Gab." I winked at him in response.

We ate our cake then Troy and I headed out to the hotel. Once we got to the room I saw Troy flop on the bed. "Tired birthday boy?" I asked, walking into the bathroom. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"I'm exhausted." He said. He rolled around on the bed and I watched him walk out. "Gab could you get some ice? I'm thirsty"

"I love getting ice." I said running over to get the ice bucket. "I'll be right back. I love you" I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too" He said smiling at me.

I walked out of the room and down the hall. I hummed to myself quietly and stood in front of the ice machine. I put the bucket under the ice machine and pushed the button. "Are you Gabriella Montez?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw a teenaged girl. "Oh my goodness you are. I think I'm going to faint." She fanned her face.

I giggled. "Please don't faint." I picked up my ice bucket. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Chloe." She said wide eyed. "I'm such a big fan. I love your music. I literally sing it at the top of my lungs and I annoy my brother." She said with a big smile.

"That is exactly how you should sing all the time." I joked.

"What are you doing in Santa Fe? If you don't mind me asking. Are you putting out a new album soon?" She bombarded me with questions.

I giggled again. "I'm just on a little vacation. I'm about to get back in the studio next month so you should expect a new album, hopefully by mid November to early December."

She squealed. "I am going to be the first in line to buy one! I am so excited. I can't believe I just met you!" She smiled at me. "Can I give you a hug?"

I smiled. "Sure." I hugged the girl and she hugged me back tightly. "I have to get going but it was nice to meet you Chloe."

"Nice to meet you too Gabriella Montez." She said dreamily. I turned the opposite direction and walked back to the room. I knocked on the door and put a piece of ice in my mouth.

Troy opened the door and took the ice bucket from me. "Welcome back." He said chuckling.

I smiled and chewed on the piece of ice. I walked in and saw he set up the room romantically. He lit some candles and put some rose petals on the bed. I choked on my piece of ice. He patted my back a couple times before I swallowed it. I coughed. "Sorry. Wow baby. This looks great."

He smiled at me. "I'm glad you think so."

"I should be doing all of this for you! It's your birthday!" I said with a slight pout. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry about it baby honestly." He said smiling at me. He walked over to the bed and set me down on the bed. "Do you know what would be the best birthday present ever?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "What would be?" I watched him as he dropped down on one knee. I froze in place.

"The best birthday present anyone could ever get me is if you would agree to be my wife. I can't imagine Carter and My future without you by my side. You are absolutely perfect. I love you so much and ever since you walked into my life you have made me and my son so much happier. One of the best thing I've ever done was bought your house because it brought me the love of my life. Gabi, will you marry me?" He pulled out a velvet box and opened it revealing a diamond ring.

I stared at him astonished. A smile crept on my face and I nodded my head. "Yes." I said hoarsely. "Yes, I will marry you." I said again normally. I watched Troy slip the ring on my finger. We stood up at the same time and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He connected his lips against mine, lifting me off the ground.

* * *

**June 9, 2014- Albuquerque, New Mexico**

"Are you ready to get married Gabi?" Sharpay asked me giving my make up a slight touch up.

"I am beyond ready." I said smiling. "I am so excited."

Troy and I decided on a small wedding, just close friends and family. We wouldn't have a wedding party, it would just be us. We decided to get married at the house, under my tree. I was beyond thrilled about becoming Mrs. Troy Bolton. When I announced my engagement our relationship got a little rocky but we prevailed.

I sold my house in Tennessee and moved back to Albuquerque and in with Carter and Troy. Carter was going to be a part of the ceremony. We were equally excited when we decided I was going to adopt him. The first time he called me mom, I cried my eyes out, in a good way of course.

"It's time to go Gabi." Shar said as she looked at the time then peaked out the window.

I got up and we took a detour through the house and out the front door. I met my dad at the side gate. "You look beautiful Gabi." He whispered before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks daddy." I said smiling at him. Dad and I started walking to the backyard. I walked down the small aisle and down to my fiancé. Dad gave me away.

The ceremony started and I looked at Troy who was staring back at me. He ran his thumbs across the top of my hands. "The couple has decided to say a little something. Troy would you like to start?"

Troy nodded and cleared his throat, causing me to smile. "I first met you Gabi when you came to my doorstep asking me if you could walk around my house. I was a man with a five year old, working my life away. But you changed me for the better. You taught me so many things about life and love. You are the most beautiful and down to earth superstar I've ever met. I couldn't believe that a woman who had everything would come back to a house that she grew up in just to take a look around. I am so glad you did baby and I'm so glad I bought this house. I hope in the coming years through fights and make ups and rumors and truth we will still live in love that we are in now. I love you with all of my heart Gabi and I couldn't find anybody that I would love to share my life with more." I squeezed his hand. He released one of my hands to wipe a tear from my cheek.

"Gabriella?" The man said standing next to us.

I nodded. "When I moved away from this house when I was twenty I thought I would never be able to step foot in here again. When the opportunity came I had to jump on it. When I first saw you I thought you were gorgeous. But you are so much more than just a beautiful man. You are a loving father and a wonderful partner. Being in the business many people lose sight of reality. I did everything I could to not slip into something I couldn't get out of. It was hard living in the world with a missing piece of me. For the longest time I thought it was the house. It wasn't just the house. It was inside of the house, love and family and You and Your son. You and Carter completed my heart. I built myself inside of this house and I finally completed me, with you. I love you Troy and I love Carter and I don't want to live without either of you." I finished with a smile.

We went though the traditional ceremony and when the time came Troy leaned down and kissed my lips. People stayed over for a couple hours. Troy and I slipped away halfway through the party. We went up to our room and laid on the bed. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked kissing up my arm, slowly.

"It feels amazing." I smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you husband."

"I love you too wife." He smiled. "you know I thought superstars don't change their last name."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I'm not your typical superstar."

He pulled me against him, kissing my neck. "You are my superstar."

"I really did come here looking for my missing piece. I thought I could find my self here." I said quietly. "But I found something so much better… You."

Troy smiled at me and kissed my lips firmly. "I am so glad I bought this house." He said enthusiastically.

I giggled quietly. "Me too."

* * *

_"I thought if i could touch this place or feel it_  
_The brokenness inside me might start healing_  
_Out here it's like im someone else._  
_I thought that maybe i could find myself._  
_If i could walk around i swear i'll leave._  
_Wont take nothing but a memory_  
_from the house that built me."_

* * *

**Based on "The House that Built Me" Performed by Miranda Lambert**


End file.
